The Daffy Duck Show (2019 Cartoon Animation Productions Style)
Cast *Fryguy - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Jeanson - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *Lina Volt - Princess Zelaina (The Brave Hero of Italy) *Sharteneer - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Donna Silenter - Bellossom (Pokemon) *Dr. Lazertag - Earthworm Jim *Leslie Silenter - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Lady Neaforce - Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) *Mini Fryguy - Baby Daffy Duck (Baby Looney Tunes) *Evil Freemaker Genie - Caractacus P. Doom (Avenger Penguins) *Jude the Big Evil Guy - Mojo Jojo (The Powerpuff Girls) *Shanti Fryguy - Melissa Duck (Looney Tunes) *Sophie Mancini - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Rudy Mancini - Sam Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Lily Punkey - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Dilliam Rudgers - Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Little Bad Wersent - Tank (Oscar's Orchestra) *Dylan Rudgers - Thunder Karlsson (Pippi Longstocking) *Rude Rullops - Fear (Inside Out) *Jack Volt - Antonio (The Brave Hero of Italy) *Daniel Silenter - Turtwig (Pokemon) *Master Neaforce - Cosmo (The Fairly OddParents) Season 1 #Fryguyland's Adventure Begins (September 13, 1986) #Positive Courage (September 20, 1986) #Adventure Excursion (September 27, 1986) #Meet the Mancinis (October 4, 1986) #Fryguys Summer Adventure/The Magic Glasses (October 11, 1986) #Over Logging International to Fryguy (October 18, 1986) #Starlight in Fryguyland/Bellossom's Naturally Ridiculous (October 25, 1986) #Fryguyland Rules! (November 1, 1986) #The Fryguys Authentic (November 8, 1986) #Red Mushroom Puzzle (November 15, 1986) #Fear's Quite a Draw (November 22, 1986) #Daffy Duck's Rock Band Compilation/Tank Makes A Good (November 29, 1986) #Supporting Force of Fryguyland (December 6, 1986) Season 2 #The Introduction of Mojo Jojo (September 26, 1987) #American Football Games/Mexico Advanced (October 3, 1987) #Soleil Spacebot's Birthday Party/The Lucky Items (October 10, 1987) #Fryguyland's Sleepy Time/Sick Daffy Duck (October 17, 1987) #The Easter Day/Walking Ahead (October 24, 1987) #The Biggest Full Toy Store/Pepe Le Pew's Romantic Couples (October 31, 1987) #The Aghast By The Mast/The Showtime for Bellossom (November 7, 1987) #Stage Bright/The Fryguy's Opposite Day (November 14, 1987) #Greenery Day/I Getting For Can (November 21, 1987) #Fryguyland's Rainy Day/Stormy Story (November 28, 1987) #The Attack in the All Enemies/The Juice Question (December 5, 1987) #Fryguys, Lies and Videotapes/The Magic Serpent (December 12, 1987) #The Misfortune of The Collection/Angelica's Prize Horse (December 19, 1987) #All That Interests/The Biggest Sale of Store (December 26, 1987) #Superheroes/Melissa Duck Makes a Love (January 2, 1988) #Caractacus P. Doom's Revenge/The Little Land of Confusion (January 9, 1988) #Invisible Touch/A Kiss from the Day (January 16, 1988) #Lessons of Wrath/Bistro Pals (January 23, 1988) #Touching to Everything Time/Mine and Yours (January 30, 1988) #Farming Pals/The Weirdest of Machine (February 6, 1988) #Fryguys Tonight Ever Leader/Some Fun to the Incredible (February 13, 1988) #Penguins Disabled/Hot Cools Everything (February 20, 1988) #Shameless Multiverse/Often in the Frolics (February 27, 1988) #Run to the Rocks Speedy/A Day All Then to the Fryguys (March 5, 1988) #Legend of Island Parade/The Most Wonderful Day of All Time (March 12, 1988) #Here it Take/Supreme Adventure (March 19, 1988) Season 3 #Wanda Sings Today! (April 30, 1988) #It Was The Best of Times (May 7, 1988) #A Love Makes to Pepe Le Pew (May 14, 1988) #Professional Relatives (May 21, 1988) #Angelica's A Lot of Memories/Only Was is The Mean Deal (May 28, 1988) #After This so Like You (June 4, 1988) #Fryguys Fun Show Time Excellent (June 11, 1988) #Circus Chaos/The Weather Executive (June 18, 1988) #Bellossom's Bad Hair Day/Know The Usual Life (June 25, 1988) #The Flying Machine Upside Down/Life Was A Teenage Day (July 2, 1988) #Thunder Karlsson's New Insecure Day/A One Day of A Million (July 9, 1988) #Daffycus/Fryguyland Steps Out (July 16, 1988) #The Sky After Time Funny/Bitter Nature (July 23, 1988) #The Lucky of The Madness Manual/Angelica's Day Off (July 30, 1988) #Fryguyland's Core Lights/Some After Like For Everywhere (August 6, 1988) #Escape from the Darkest World/Sweetly Bitter Important Work (August 13, 1988) #Training Level/Teaching Everyone (August 20, 1988) #Social Skills/Very Accident of Romantic Heart Skunk (August 27, 1988) #Indian Feels/Fryguys Ever Leader Hypnotist (September 3, 1988) #My Roommate Everywhere/Just Right Was Secured (September 10, 1988) #Head Turns/Members Only (September 17, 1988) #The Mean of Fortune Usual/Fryguyland Something Ways (September 24, 1988) #Daffy Duck and Angelica Pickles Takes A International/Homes In Your Than Ever (October 1, 1988) #High School Takes Vacation/Fryguys' Funny Adventure (October 8, 1988) #Thin Takes/Let's Groove (October 15, 1988) #Mecha-Baby Daffy Duck/Special in The Goodness (October 22, 1988) Season 4 #Happy Lucky Day (February 4, 1989) #A Library Secrets/Surprise, Surprise (February 11, 1989) #An Accident of Silence/Customer Chaos (February 18, 1989) #Earthworm Jim's Exam Collection/Fryguyland Club (February 25, 1989) #At the Zoo/Surfing Summer Girls (March 4, 1989) #The Fictional of Misfortune/Afraid in Bagdad (March 11, 1989) #A Bit of the Peanuts/Shocking Odds (March 18, 1989) #Runaway Angelica/Zelaina's Premium Interactive (March 25, 1989) #Shipyard of Mystery/Adventure in Vienna (April 1, 1989) #Lazy Deceiver/Cross-Country Skiing (April 8, 1989) #Needing For A Personal/The Beautiful Contest (April 15, 1989) #The Usual Came Visiting to Fryguys/Doomer Procrastination (April 22, 1989) #Really Steps in Doom/Don't Everything To The Takes (April 29, 1989) #Good-Looking Friends/Fryguys Vs. The Battle Enemies (May 6, 1989) #Upside Take Out/Shout At The Darkness (May 13, 1989) #Handsome Together Along/Scapula Attack (May 20, 1989) #Fryguyland is Swollen/Angelica and Zelaina's Night Out (May 27, 1989) Season 5 #The Most Incredible Usual Present/Scare Happy Angelica (August 26, 1989) #The Pressure Day/Between Them Never (September 2, 1989) #Show Time by Fear/Century of The Colonel Chaos (September 9, 1989) #The Anniversary Day/Horror and Exits To Compare (September 16, 1989) #Bailiffs Trouble/Early To Bet (September 23, 1989) #Romantic Heart Skunk of the Month/Detective Exposure (September 30, 1989) #Where Most Of It/Stylish Enough (October 7, 1989) #Hearts of Twilight/The Rapper Everything (October 14, 1989) #Walkthrough Enough/Then We All Be Unleashed (October 21, 1989) #The Alley/Of To Nice Chicken Through Was (October 28, 1989) #Drive Activision/Sky Highers (November 4, 1989) #Variety Steak/The Mean of Red Mushroom Puzzle and Others (November 11, 1989) Season 6 #Instages Enough/Main Lines Stubborn (March 3, 1990) #A Day Without Sam Spacebot/The Tales of Atlantico (March 10, 1990) #Frustration Fields/Foney Fables (March 17, 1990) #Puzzle & Dragons (March 24, 1990) #Midnight Horrors/Trip to The Cloud (March 31, 1990) #High Frolics/The Romantic Heart Skunk Unplugged (April 7, 1990) #Wanda's Sweetest Doom/Disgusting in the Deep (April 14, 1990) #Replaceable in The Bet/The Menace On The Jewel (April 21, 1990) #The Totally Funny It's Doom/Bellossom's Internet Chaos (April 28, 1990) #City Slickers/Manhattan of The Deep (May 5, 1990) #Fool Me/The Cardcaptor Wanda (May 12, 1990) #Mountain of Madness/Fryguyland's Surprise Day (May 19, 1990) #Reality Bites/Love Rhymes (May 26, 1990) #The Saved it's Doom/Littlest Biggest Fun (June 2, 1990) #The Last Standing/Moving Them With You (June 9, 1990) #Same The Detective Without You/The Great Red Mushroom Exposure (June 16, 1990) #Pray Everything/Special Romantic Heart Skunk (June 23, 1990) #Something About Us The Know What Looking Doom/The Show Accident Right (June 30, 1990) #Magical History For You/Today It's My Life (July 7, 1990) #Fryguyland Sweetest Like You/House Busters (July 14, 1990) #The Life Wish/Let's Stronger Of This (July 21, 1990) #Smartest Way/Fryguys Chronicles (July 28, 1990) #Spending With Tour Enemies/Bones After Locked You (August 4, 1990) #Loyality Embarrassed/The Girl Who Spending My Time (August 11, 1990) #The Loud Tower/Then Hours When Your Competition (August 18, 1990) #Romantic Heart Skunk and Bellossom The Princesses/Lina Volt's Cleaning Hero (August 25, 1990) #Midnight Tomboys Doom/All in Fryguys Opposited (September 1, 1990) #Megazord Adventures/The Lost Empire (September 8, 1990) #Take My Breathing Life/The Last Founding by Tank (September 15, 1990) #Who's Bad Caractacus P. Doom/Enemies Supposed (September 22, 1990) #Saturday Of The Meeting Me Tonight/Fryguys Ultimate Challenge (September 29, 1990) #Caractacus P. Doom's Powerful International Life/Black Williams (October 6, 1990) #Nothing About Then Fryguys/The Long Hunters (October 13, 1990) #Pepe Le Pew's Love Falls Then/The Unmasked Without You (October 20, 1990) #The Vacation of Smartest Ways/Agent Time (October 27, 1990) #An Amazing Time Machine For Everyone/For The Smarts Everywhere You (November 3, 1990) Season 7 #Fryguys Single Way/Case of The Missing Subway (February 2, 1991) #The Escalator/Soleil Spacebot's Domestic Science Day (February 9, 1991) #Whacking Day/What It Is Loving You (February 16, 1991) #Tribal Dancing/See Watching To Television (February 23, 1991) #Deep State/Fryguys Regatta (March 2, 1991) #Surrender Of The Supercomputer/Vacation Villains (March 9, 1991) #Thin In A Stage/It's Desired (March 16, 1991) #The Fryguys Executive Challenge Supermania Show/Barnyard Frolics (March 23, 1991) #A Sweet Day At A Time/Sweet Delights (March 30, 1991) #Overcoming Flight by Caractacus P. Doom/Crazy Competition (April 6, 1991) #Remember of Holiday Adventures/Fryguyland's Independence Day (April 13, 1991) #Jairbreaks/Sweet Nothing About You (April 20, 1991) #Wreck Instances/Soo Much Evolution (April 27, 1991) #Will The Freedom of Association/Whoops and Disasters (May 4, 1991) Season 8 #Fryguys On Duty/Nieces of The Deep (August 3, 1991) #Mallets/The Operation Day of Competition (August 10, 1991) #Right by The Creator/Hervesting Day (August 17, 1991) #Insecutiry Villains (August 24, 1991) #Deja Vu/History Competition (August 31, 1991) #A Day as Animals/Snow Parody Association (September 7, 1991) #Forest of Unmasked/Villains Chropped (September 14, 1991) #Hell The Embarrassed/Just One Watching For Me (September 21, 1991) #Ruled Out/The Blank Office (September 28, 1991) #Homeless In Your Everywhere/Against Then You Thing (October 5, 1991) #The Word Advertiser/MicroBody (October 12, 1991) #On The Edge Of The World/High Playmate in Fields (October 19, 1991) #Selfish Thunder Karlsson/Watching Sunny (October 26, 1991) #The Night Before Christmas (November 2, 1991) Season 9 #How Am I Supposed Then Life Romantic Heart Skunk/Homewrecker (April 4, 1992) #The Last Wish (April 11, 1992) #It's A Cheerful Life!/Birthday Bash (April 18, 1992) #What's The Different?/The Good Old Days (April 25, 1992) #Super-Chaos/Caractacus P. Doom's Heavy Smart Competition (May 2, 1992) #Tell Red Mushroom Section/Shuffle Fryguys (May 9, 1992) #Dinosaurs Country Safari/Zelaina of The Rain Forest (May 16, 1992) #Hymniest Doom/Springtime With Fryguyland (May 23, 1992) #Manic Monday/Fryguys and Dangerious (May 30, 1992) #Hair Fraisier/Butler Exposure (June 6, 1992) #Food Peace/Behaviors To Your Very Own Place (June 13, 1992) #Very Own Merry Weather/Jeanson's Heavy Trip (June 20, 1992) #By Metro To The Underground World/Little Lies (June 27, 1992) #The Last World of Fryguyland (July 4, 1992) Category:2019 Cartoon Animation Productions Category:The Fryguy Show TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof Category:Nelvana Limited